Zeke (Xenoblade)
Zeke= |-|Pandoria= Summary Zeke von Genbu is a playable character from Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is the crown prince and the most powerful Driver of the Kingdom of Tantal, who volunteered to work as the special envoy for the Indoline Praetorium in order to test Rex's skill. Since then, he has fought the party on three separate occasions before joining them in their quest to reach Elysium, and is devoted to making sure Rex and Pyra get there, as per request of his father. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Ozychlyrus Brouev Tantal (also known as Zeke von Genbu, or simply Zeke) Origin: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Gender: Male (Zeke), Female (Pandoria) Age: 25 (Zeke), At least 10 years old (Pandoria) Classification: Blade Eater (Human infused with a Blade's Core Crystal), Driver, Crown Prince from the Kingdom of Tantal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled weapon wielder and hand-to-hand combatant, Can summon and forge links with Blades by touching Core Crystals, with Pandoria, he has Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (In the form of amplifying the power of Zeke's next Driver Art, and increasing the speed of his regular attacks by 30%), Forcefield Creation, and limited Durability Negation (Thunderblast adds a 100% chance of dealing a guard-annulling attack) Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Traded blows with the party on three separate occasions, and managed to fight on-par with a weakened Jin) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely Speed of Light (Managed to keep up with the likes of Mythra and a weakened Jin, and moved fast enough for Jin to miss a vital spot) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level (Can take hits from Rex, Nia, Tora, Mòrag, Jin and Malos) Stamina: High (Should be superior to Jin and comparable to Mòrag, but inferior to Nia) Range: Extended Melee with his Big Bang Edge, several meters with Electricity Manipulation Standard Equipment: His Blade, Pandoria, who gives him a greatsword called the Big Bang Edge (canonically), but as a Driver, he can use virtually any other Rare and Common Blade in the game, which allows him to wield different kinds of swords, greataxes, ether cannons, hammers, gauntlets, and lances. Intelligence: Gifted. In spite of his seemingly dumb exterior, Zeke is an incredibly skilled swordsman and far more knowledgeable about the world than expected; to the point where Mòrag states that he is the strongest Driver of Tantal. As with the other main characters, he can skillfully wield different kinds of weapons mere seconds after obtaining them, even to the extent where he can go toe-to-toe with opponents that possess centuries worth of combat experience such as Jin (albeit while the latter is weakened), who is known as one of the strongest Blades in Alrest's history. Weaknesses: As stated above, he tends to act like an idiot and overly theatrical, and is somewhat cocky, when in areas that have low concentrations of Ether, his combat effectiveness is greatly reduced as most of his strength and abilities come from Blades; who rely on absorbing the Ether in the atmosphere in order to fuel their abilities, and provide them with strength and stamina (though, this shouldn't come up in vs debates), if the Core Crystal on Pandoria is damaged, she will be greatly weakened; and in the event that it's destroyed, she will die, leaving him helpless. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Humans Category:Princes Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6